Underneath the Mistletoe
by acebear
Summary: This is my first Vampire Diaries story so please be nice with reviews. this is a Bonnie/Enzo story giving them the happy ending they should have gotten


Underneath the Mistletoe

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Bonnie looked at him while they drove to where ever it was they were going Enzo wouldn't tell her only that she would see when they arrived. He picked up her hand and kissed it before saying the wait is almost over love before turning down onto a snow-covered. It wasn't long after they had gotten onto that snow cover road that turned out to be a driveway to a cabin. After getting into the cabin she couldn't help but see all the beautiful lights all around and a beautiful Christmas tree she then noticed that there were something hanging on the tree so she walked over to the tree and gasped at what she saw when she looked closer. She saw 2 necklaces one holding a heart-shaped vile of something red most likely his blood she thought then other had a demand ring on it. She then turned around and looked at him after grabbing the necklaces off the tree. He was now on one knee in front of her underneath the mistletoe. He then said after a moment come here, love. She walked over to him taking his hand once she was in front of him.

After she was in front of him and he was holding her hand he the told her how much he loved her and how she was the love of his many lives and that he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together living happy and giving her everything she could ever want he then asked her to marry him. She looked at him before finally saying yes. After hearing her say yes and putting the ring on her finger he then pulled her close before finally pulling her down to the floor on her knees and kissing her. It wasn't long until they were in a heated make out on the floor. soon they needed air so they stopped and looked into each other's eyes. After they got their breath back he then told her about the other necklace that the heart-shaped vile did indeed have his blood inside that it was there for her when and if she ever wanted to use it.

She then touched his cheek before saying how much she loved him and that she would think about if she wanted to trade her powers for a new set but that he did make the thought very tempting. He then said that's my girl and kissed her again but this time he started to take their clothes off so he could make love to her for the first time as an engaged couple as well as the first time on this little getaway he planned for them so there they were in front of the fire underneath the mistletoe making love.

All you could hear besides their lovemaking was the radio what was playing Sia's underneath the mistletoe

I've got a crush, la la la la la la  
Like a schoolgirl  
And you wanna rush, la la la la la la  
Like a fool what?  
So step on the gaps, la la la la la la  
Come on over  
'Cause baby it's Christmas, la la la la la la  
I wanna know ya

Run to me, run to me through the white night 'cause I adore ya  
Run to me, run to me through the white night, I'm waitin' for ya

It's Christmas time, so run for your life  
Oh Hallelujah  
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
I'm waitin' for ya  
So here we go under the mistletoe  
I adore ya  
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
Oh Hallelujah

Oh you and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Under the mistletoe

Oh you and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Under the mistletoe

Kiss me till dawn, la la la la la la  
Hold me close, now  
You keep me warm, la la la la la la  
Keep the ghosts out

Run to me, run to me through the white night 'cause I adore ya  
Run to me, run to me through the white night, I'm waitin' for ya

It's Christmas time, so run for your life  
Oh Hallelujah  
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
I'm waitin' for ya  
So here we go under the mistletoe  
I adore ya  
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
Oh Hallelujah

Oh you and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Under the mistletoe

Oh you and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Under the mistletoe

A/n stopping this chapter sorry for it being so short but this is my first vampire diaries story so please be nice with reviews

yours always

acebear


End file.
